We'll Make it a Game
by THE NERD KID ON THE BLOCK
Summary: Mari knew Itachi since 6th grade. they are now in high school, and Itachi has developed feelings for her. She's making a game out of it, just to see how long he will last. Itachi also wants her in the Akatsuki, a gang that sells drugs to the students. So how long will it take Itachi to get Mari? and how long will Mari last against Itachi?OOC. T FOR LANGUAGE AND CONTENT.


High school sucked. Mari knew it. Machigai, he best friend in the whole world, was noticing it to. This damn boy, Itachi Uchiha, would not leave her the fuck alone. He badgered her, and brought his entire little posse with him. There was the loud blonde, the calm redhead, the blue shark one, the pierced redhead, the blunette beauty, the green eyed money man, the loud silver haired religious fuck, and lastly, the orange lollipop dude. They all seemed full of themselves, especially the Uchiha. He was the worst. Speak of the devil.

"Mari. I didn't see you there." He said, leaning against the locker next to hers.

"What do you want, Uchiha? I have to get to class." She said, sneering at his ridiculously sexy smirk. Not that she'd ever say that out loud.

"Oh, like I said, I ran into you. How was your day?" he asked cooly, backing her up into a locker.

She didn't show it on her face, but she was utterly terrified. This guy was crushing on her since the 6th grade, which was almost three years ago. She knew him for that long, and he wasn't that bad. _Yeah, until I hit puberty._ She thought. She felt her back hit the locker, and she started to sweat. Itachi lowered his head towards her neck, and whispered huskily in her ear, "I can't take it anymore. You drive me _crazy, _ever since you got that sweet, sexy, body," He was cut off by the bell ringing, but he roughly kissed her ear, and whispered, "_You will be mine." _Before taking off to his group of friends.

Mari sunk down to her butt against the locker. His words rung in her ear, like the school bell. "_You will be mine." Of course she knew what he meant, but was she really going to let him get away with that? _After a long time, she finally decided that she was gonna see just how far Itachi would go. She had no idea how far that was.

"So what were you doing out with Mari?" asked Pein, aka pierced man.

"Nothing much. Just covering some unfinished business is all." Said Itachi, in a slightly better mood than normal.

"Well, I hope that you don't forget the mission for the month. You are to sell as many bags as possible, without being caught. Be careful, you can and will be arrested if the staff catches you. Any questions?"

Two hands shot up. "If you do not sell any, what would happen?" Asked Kisame, the blue shark guy.

"You will be kicked out of the Akatsuki, with major consequences. Yes, Itachi?"

"Is there any chance we can recruit a new member?"

Pein thought for a brief moment before answering.

"If you wish to, I will need to make sure that they are worthy and able to comply with the rules. You know how I deal with people who don't comply with my rules."

"Yes, leader."

"Dismissed."

The group walked out and into the hallway, where they all went to their classes, getting in trouble by their teachers.

"Mr. Uchiha, would you like to explain to me why you were late to my class, and why Miss Ryuliet is not here either?"

"I am very sorry that I do not have a pass, Yuhi-san, please excuse my lateness," he said, bowing in respect to his senior. "As for Miss Ryuliet, I do not know why she is not currently in the classroom."

"Very well, but this is the second tardy this year, which means automatic detention with Hatake-san. Go to his history class after school and you will meet him there. Miss Ryuliet will be accompanying you to the detention, considering this is also her second tardy this year. Well, have a seat, Uchiha-san." The teacher sighed. She was young, and these high school kids were making her dull and boring every coming year. Though she kept a small smile on her pretty face, and her ruby eyes always shined whenever Sarutobi-san came into the classroom to ask a favor.

Just as Mari burst into the room, she immediately bursts into frantic apologies, trying her hardest not to get detention.

"I'M REALLY SORRY, YUHI-SAN! I WAS BUSY IN THE HALLWAY, AND I HAD A HARD TIME WITH MY LOCKER, AND THIS PERSON," she glanced at Itachi briefly, "WAS GIVING ME A HARD TIME, AND I WAS REALLY OUT OF IT AND I DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS LATE AND I AM REALLY SO SO SORRY!" she shouted.

"You have detention in Hatake-san's room after school with Itachi. He is in the Health room, in the senior's wing, with Jiraiya-san. Now please sit down so I can continue my lesson. There's an empty seat next to Uchiha-san."

Mari's face flushed of color. She glanced over at Itachi, and he was smirking and looking at her with those coal black eyes. _Shit, _she thought, _I'm fucking screwed to hell. Damn it all. _

"Well, are you going?" the teacher nudged her forward, obviously annoyed by her behavior.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Mari mumbled as she rushed over to her seat.

The lesson continued smoothly until the girl behind Mari decided she wanted to pass a note.

It read in girly, neat handwriting:

_**You are soooooo lucky. You're sitting next to **_**the **_**Itachi Uchiha. The one and only.**_

Mari rolled her deep blue eyes, but sighed and replied in her own, less neat, scribbled handwriting,

**No shit Sherlock. It's not that great, he's been my friend since like, sixth grade. You can have him if you want, I can't stand him.**

Itachi peered over her shoulder and then tapped it with his pencil. He made a sad, hurt look at her, as if to say, "You really mean that?" but he didn't say it aloud.

"Yeah, I do. What do you expect after this morning's acts?"

"I expected you to maybe be a tad bit turned on by my seductive acts, but I guess you're not as easy as the rest of them." He smirked playfully.

She faked a mocked look. "There's the Itachi from middle school." _The one that was my friend. _

**So, did you like it? I actually thought it was pretty good. Surprisingly, I actually pulled something off. No one freaking reviews though, so I have no fucking idea. Maybe you could give me grammar corrections, or at least tell me if I should continue.**


End file.
